El elegido de la diosa
by AD o HDA
Summary: Link y zelda inician una busqueda de la espada maestra para asi poder derrotar a Ganondorf pero en el camino descubriran nuevas aventuras,nuevos amigos y tambien...sentimientos?
1. Capitulo 1:El comienzo

El elegido de la diosa.

Cap 1: El comienzo.

**Woola a todos taaanto tiempo (literal) nee ya los extrañaba gracias por apoyarme en mi otro fi :3 bueno antes de empezar karenanzora 90 perdón pero no pude hacer el fic que me pediste no me llegaban ideas xc pero espero que te guste este bueno comencemos con el fic.**

La historia comienza como siempre en el Pueblo de Ordon. En específico en una pequeña casa y como ya es costumbre el protagonista de esta historia estaba durmiendo.

¿?- Link…Link despierta Link tu eres el único con el poder para protegerla ella esta en un grave peligro…(la voz se alejaba)

Link- ¡ah!... (Agitado) *que fue eso llevo soñando lo mismo desde hace una semana pero…quien será la que esta en peligro*

¿?- Link ¡LINK! Ya despierta

Link- malon no grites así que puedes despertar a los demás.

Malon- pero Linky… (XD)

Link- se que me quieres despertar pero así no eres muy ruidosa no hay otra forma de despertar a alguien que sea menos ruidosa.

Malon- entonces te parece bien un…

Link- ¿Un qué?

Malon- (nerviosa) u..un b-be..beso (se sonroja)

Link- *le da un golpe en la cabeza no una muy fuerte claro XD* ¡NO!

Malon- pero linky

Link-*sale de su casa* joer esa malon que está pensando a estas horas oh si tengo que practicar con mi espada

¿?- link…link

Link-es esa voz otra vez que pasa ¿Por qué te veo en mis sueños? ¿a quién tengo que salvar? Quien es … ella

¿?- link tu eres el elegido de la diosa farore tu posees una parte de el arma mas poderosa del mundo la trifuerza del valor que al caer en manos bondadosas llevara al mundo a una época dorada pero si cae en las manos equivocadas llevara a la tierra a una etapa de oscuridad tu deber es proteger a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría creada por la diosa nayru en este caso la princesa del reino de hyrule o mejor conocida como zelda pero debes de tener cuidado el ultimo portador de la trifuerza tiene solo maldad en su corazón y posee la trifuerza del poder es por eso que para evitar que la tierra caiga en una época oscura debes proteger a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría pero antes que todo despierta Link..

Link- ¿eh? Pero que…espera dime tu nombre (se despierta)

*todo da vueltas que me pasa ah mi cabeza me esta matando no puedo pararme necesito ir al castillo de hyrule lo mas pronto posible pero me será imposible si voy caminando ah ya se ¡epona!* -ya se me ire con epona-

Malon- Ah no tu no te vas hasta que te recuperes del todo

Link-(nervioso) que va mi querida malon si yo estoy mas que bien

Malon-(sonrojada) *m..me dijo q..querida* ah si… espera ¿seguro que estas bien?

Link- (voltea los ojos) claro que si tss tu que crees malon

Malon- pero si hace tres horas que estas inconciente

Link- (yendo al establo) vamos malon ya te dije que estoy bien además tengo que salir del pueblo unos días

Malon- ehh y a donde vas si se puede saber… no será que vas a salir a ver a mujeres de otros pueblos verdad que no link

Link- (palido) haa tu claro que no malon y..yo solo

Malon- (sonríe) oh y porque tan nervioso linky (se truena los puños)

Link- (silbido) ¡corre epona! ¡CORREEEE!

Malon- hay no que voy a hacer contigo link….espera ¡ya se fue! ¡LINK!

*Pov de link*

No se cuanto tiempo me lleve pero tengo que llegar a hyrule e ir por la princesa no creo que me crean eso sobre la trifuerza espero que si… ah mi cabeza me esta matando creo que tengo fiebre…además con las prisas no me traje mis armas para poder cazar y tampoco traje comida gracias malon

*Fin del Pov de Link*

1 dia y medio sin comer después.

Link- mira epona allí esta el castillo de hyrule ve mas rápido porfavor * ya no veo nada estoy seguro de que caere en cualquier segundo porfavor epona llega a tiempo*

Guardia- si deseas pasar al castillo necesitas un permiso especial dado por la princesa de hyrule si no lo tienes vete oye… me estas escuchando vete (saca su espada) si no vas a contestar será mejor que te vayas mocoso

¿?-que es todo este alboroto

Guardia- este mocoso que no responde señora impa

impa- y bien quién eres muchacho y que quieres

link- *no escucho nada que me esta pasando* y..yo *se cae de epona*

impa- oye muchacho estas bien responde *le toca la frente* por dios esta ardiendo porque vino en estas condiciones y el signo de su mano…. No puede ser… o talvez por el momento llévenlo adentro ¡rapido!

Y quien iba a creer que ese dia empezarían mis aventuras con ella

**Yay por fin el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic :3 me tarde una media hora en hacerlo xd pero era mas productivo esto que mi tarea y pues aquí esta XD en fin espero que les haya gustado si tiene alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmelo y bueno** reviews** y muchas cosas bonita para el fic chao chao :3**


	2. Capitulo 2:El encuentro

**Woola a todos ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic :3, gracias a Generala por su observación de cómo seguir escribiendo pero no soy muy bueno en escribir con otro formato porque estoy acostumbrado a el del anterior capitulo aun asi hice un intento xd espero que les guste.**

*Ah parece que volví a desmayarme que me esta pasando, últimamente siempre me siento débil y esto pasa desde que tengo esos sueños*

-ah veo que ya despiertas niño- dijo una joven morena de unos 25 años tenia el pelo lacio su cabello era de color amarillo uno no muy fuerte y estaba vestida con lo que parecía un traje de una sola pieza azul.

-¡pero que! Oh disculpe señora me podría decir donde estoy-Pregunto link

-ah si estas en la enfermería del castillo de hyrule-

-ah eso explica porque todo parece costoso…..!EHH!-

-jajaja en que estas pensando niño es obvio que estas en la enfermería después de que te desmayaste tu eh…¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-

-claro me llamo link tengo 15 años y vengo del pueblo de ordon-

-bien mi nombre es impa y yo me encargo de la princesa y de otras cosas, por cierto…a que vinieron tu caballo y tu al castillo de hyrule desde tan lejos-

*link se da un facepalm* -epona me olvide de ella-

-no te preocupes esta en el establo del castillo parecía que no había comido en mucho tiempo yo creo que ahí estará bien…. y bien contestaras mi pregunta?-

-ah si perdón hace ya algunos meses tengo un sueño repetitivo algo sobre ser el elegido de la diosa y poseer la trifuerza de la valentía, en mi sueños una mensajera o algo asi de una diosa me aviso que debía de proteger a la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría en este caso la princesa zelda para que no callera en el portador de la trifuerza de la fuerza porque el posee maldad en su corazón y tratara de hundir la tierra en la época de la oscuridad- *gruñido del estomago de link*

-parece ser que tu caballo no es el único que no ha comido verdad link- dijo impa divertida

-si…-

-espera voy a traerte algo-

-perdó por las molestias señora impa-

-no,no te preocupes tu descansa-

-así que no he sido la única que ha tenido esos sueños-dijo una joven de unos 15 años de edad rubia, de ojos azules (esta zelda será como la de skyward sword porque la historia de ese juego fue una de las que más me gusto: 3) link se había quedado mu do (más de lo que ya está XD)

-oye me estas escuchando- esa joven vestía elegante un vestido blanco y tenía una tiara en la cabeza waah era muy hermosa…espera si tenía una tiara entonces . . . Ella debía de ser la princesa zelda ¡no?

-por favor podrías dejar de verme y contestar mi pregunta- decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ah sí lo siento-decía link avergonzado-pensé que era el único en la enfermería-

-enfermo si- dijo la rubia para después soltar una carcajada link la imito-por cierto como te llamas-

-me llamo link y vengo del pueblo de ordon- dijo sonriendo

*vaya que linda sonrisa…pero que estoy pensando*

-princesa se encuentra bien se esta poniendo roja… no será que le contagie mi enfermedad-decia link preocupado

-q-que ah n-no, N-o te p-preocupes e-estoy b-bien-decia mas roja al parecer muchos pensamientos sobre el rubio se la habían venido a la cabeza

-no princesa déjeme checar que este bien- dijo esto después de chocar su frente con la de la princesa

-t-tonto q-que estas h-a-ha-haciendo-lo decía mirándolo a los ojos

-solo checaba su temperatura…princesa puedo decirle algo-decía sin separarse de ella

-d-dime-

-es usted muy hermosa-dijo esto después de acercar su cara un poco mas

-g-gracias-dijo acercándose también al punto de chocar su nariz con el rubio y cerrar los ojos

-¡link! Te traigo de comer oh…princesa que hace usted aquí-decia impa interrum oh no perdón decía impa entrando a la enfermería XD-no será que los estoy interrumpiendo en algo-Claro que si tu impa¬¬ digo dijo poniendo cara picara

-n-no que estás diciendo impa-

-oh pero si sus caras están completamente rojas… como un tomate-

-n-no señora impa esta malentendiendo algo la princesa y yo no somos tan cercanos-

-oh y link dime te has dado cuenta de que no traes camisa-Zelda baja la mirada hacia el pecho de link

-¡Oh mi diosa!-dijo zelda tapándose la cara con las manos claro dejando un pequeño espacio para ver

-parece que te ejercitas verdad muchacho-dijo impa tratando de no reírse por la reacción de zelda

-haa y mi camisa-decia un link muy avergonzado

-por ahí-

-gracias- dijo poniéndosela

-bien ahora que mi querida zelda volvió a la normalidad voy a explicarles el significado de sus sueños esto que han estado soñando es verdad pero mañana les contare mas cuando estemos en camino-

-¿camino? ¿A dónde vamos impa?-dijo zelda muy confundida

-iremos a una zona segura mañana les contare mas pero aun mas importante en donde dormirá nuestro invitado link-dijo impa mirando a zelda esta se puso roja de imediato

-oh no se preocupen yo puedo dormir aquí-

-no no no no no como anfitrionas no podemos permitir que nuestro invitado duerma aquí imaginate que diran los demás del castillo si no tenemos hospitalidad verdad princesa Zelda-

claro que o-

-oh si solo te digo que la única habitación que no están limpiando es la tuya zelda-

-p-pero impa-

-y mi habitación es muy pequeña para dos personas asi que…- decia impa divertida

-b-bien ya entendí vamos link-dijo tomando al rubio de la mano

-e-espere princesa-

-que pasa-se detuvo

-b-bueno no creo que debamos de tomarnos asi de la mano todavía…-dijo un link muy rojo

-eh- Zelda se da cuenta de que tomo a link de la mano

-¡T-TONTO!-

-e-espere princesa-

**Yay que tal estuvo esta es la primera ves que escribo con este formato no se si se me da bien pero mi imaginación al escribirlo asi se activa mas XD yo tenia ganas de que ya fuera el beso pero una parte de mi me decía -No dejalos esperar un poco mas MUAHAHA- tal vez fue ganondorf pero me gusto su risa malvada XD asi que le hice caso :3 bueno espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic no duden en decírmela que tratare de aplicarla en el fic oh y si quieren que escriba lo que paso en la noche con zelda y link díganmelo en los reviews tranquilos no es lemmon XD gracias otra vez a Generala por su observación y bueno nos leemos el próximo lunes :3 chao chao**


End file.
